


can we fall in love in the moonlight?

by drmboys



Series: you’re my my my my lover [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Boyfriends, Donghyuck is whipped, M/M, Markno, angst if you look hard enough, markhyuck, marriage AU, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmboys/pseuds/drmboys
Summary: “mark why are we at the beach anyways? i thought you said we were going somewhere special?”“we are.”ormark is planning to propose to donghyuck.





	can we fall in love in the moonlight?

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread cause i really just wanted to write about markhyuck getting married.

there was no doubt in lee donghyuck's mind that mark lee was the love of his life. not doubt at all. he knew the first day he saw him walk into his art class sophomore year. Ever since then the duo went from shy glances to playful insults, and from playful insults to shameless flirts. soon the two began dating halfway into junior year. 

lee donghyuck was madly in love with mark lee and it was no secret. he was completely whipped. they have been dating for 5 years now, both of them have not any thoughts of breaking things off.

—  
it was a calming saturday evening and donghyuck was laying in their bed, flipping through channels until something caught his eye. usually his saturdays wouldn’t be this boring, but mark has been out all day for the past 2 days and he’s too busy being sulky to go out with friends.

it’s not like donghyuck doesn’t trust mark, absolutely not, he trusts that boy with his life, but it’s been 2 days straight without a word from the boy. no calls. no text messages. no notes. nothing.

donghyuck was drifting off to sleep when he felt a dip in the bed. he knew it was mark. his body stiffened as he felt familiar strong arms wrap around his figure, and how donghyuck wanted to forget about everything and melt into his boyfriend’s embrace, but his stubbornness wouldn’t allow him.

instead he shrugged off the older’s arms. mark lets out a sigh and sits up, turning the lamp on. “1 to 10.” mark asks, donghyuck turning over and facing his with a pout. this was a normal thing between them, whenever one of them was upset the other would ask ‘1 to 10’ and they would reply with a number based on how upset they were. 

“11.” donghyuck replied, avoiding mark’s eyes. “i’m sorry baby, i really am,” mark whispers, “i’ve just been-“

“busy.” donghyuck finishes for him. “but even if you were busy mark, you could’ve at least let me know at some point. a quick message or note? but you didn’t say anything. yesterday you didn’t even come home, you always come home mark… where were you?” donghyuck whispers, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

“i’ve been.. doing things.” mark chews on his bottom lip, too scared to look into donghyuck’s teary eyes.

“of course.” donghyuck scoffed, turning away from mark.

“look i’m not cheating i swear! i promise you’ll find out soon. it’s just really important to me, and i want it to be perfect before i tell you.” mark pleads, and donghyuck’s eyes soften.

“okay.. okay mark i believe you, but you owe me for leaving me alone for 2 days straight.” donghyuck pouted, curling himself into mark’s arms.

“of course baby. i missed you so much.” mark smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. he leans down and gives donghyuck a peck on the forehead.

the two of them stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. donghyuck let out a sigh of content while mark played with his hair, massaging his scalp at times. they laid in a comfortable silence, listening to each other’s steady breaths. 

the comfortable silence was soon interrupted by mark’s phone vibrating. after checking who it was, he sits up and moves the bangs out of donghyuck’s eyes.

“hey hyuckie, let's go out tonight.” mark says suddenly, kicking the blankets off and going to grab his shoes.

“oh wait, right now?” donghyuck asked, as he watched mark grab the car keys and his wallet off the dresser. mark flashes his lover a smile, “yeah why not? i owe you don't i?”

—

“mark i can’t see! i swear if you kill me i’ll come back and haunt you!” donghyuck threatens jokingly, cautious of each step he took since mark had his hands over his eyes.

“we’re almost there baby. just a few more steps.” 

something hits donghyuck barefoot and he jumps back, causing mark to let out a chuckle. “it’s just the water dear.” 

“mark why are we at the beach anyways? i thought you said we were going somewhere special?”

“we are.”

donghyuck rolls his eyes as he carefully walks over what seems to be rocks. “we’re here, i’m gonna uncover your eyes on three alright,” donghyuck nods, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of what could possibly be in front of him, “alright, one… two.. three!”

when mark uncovered his eyes, donghyuck’s eyes were glowing as he stared at the set up in awe. there was a white sheet hung up between two palm trees, fairy lights were hung around the trees and sheet and balloons hanging from the lights that said ‘i love you’.

“look down.” mark whispered into donghyuck’s ear, smiling widely. donghyuck looks down and lets out a gasp. he was standing in the middle of a giant heart made of roses. 

“m-mark.. oh my god. what is all of this for?” donghyuck asked, turning around to face mark. 

“donghyuck you know, ever since the first time i met you, that i’ve wanted to spend every second of my life with you.”

donghyuck’s awed look disappears, his expression turns into a nervous one as he nods, “uh yes.”

mark raises his hand up to cup donghyuck’s face, moving the few strands of hair in front of his eyes with his thumb.

“i love you so so much. you’re my everything, and god i’m so nervous but i’ve wanted this for so fucking long.” 

“mark what are you going on about?” donghyuck asks worriedly, leaning into mark’s touch.

mark lets go of donghyuck’s face and turns towards the white sheet in front of them. 

“i want you to watch a video i made, but before i play it, promise me you won’t say a word before it’s over.” mark grabs donghyuck’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. donghyuck hesitantly agrees, turning to look at the video displayed on the sheet. the video began with pictures of them threw the years. pictures from their first date, their graduation, their trip to canada and even random pictures from special moments they shared. donghyuck turned to his lover once the screen went black, but the older just smiles and points to the sheet. donghyuck looks back and notices mark on the screen.

“hey baby! i know you must be confused, but it’ll all make sense in a moment. i just wanted to make this video to tell you how much i love you. lee donghyuck, you are the love of my life. you are the man i want to spend the rset of my life with. i still remember the first thing you told me in art class. you told me that not all art is gonna be beautiful on the outside, but if you look really closely you may find something beautiful. you taught me that life is like art, it’s not so beautiful on the outside but it sure is breathtaking if you look. donghyuck you are my inspiration and someone i aspire to be like ever since we met. meeting you changed my life for the better. you inspired me to keep working for what i want. i helped me achieve what i want in life and you even became the love of my life along the way,” mark’s voice cracks, tears brimming his eyes.

“then i fell in love with you. i realized that when you told me you were dating jeno. that day i went home feeling so heartbroken and i realized, i am in love with this boy. you've supported me through so much and i will always be thankful for you. And even if you were to break up with me right now, you will always be my best friend. even just the thought of having you by my side for the rest of my life, the feeling is so euphoric. you are the best thing to have ever happened to me. you're so important to me and no matter what, i will always love you. so i have a question for you.”

mark lets go of donghyuck’s hand to put his hand in his pocket, taking out a red velvet box. donghyuck’s eyes are wide with slow tears going down his cheeks, his mouth agape. mark opens the box, taking out the ring and holding it up in between them,

“lee donghyuck, will you marry me?” is it was also a golden band that had roots braided together to meet in the center where the flower was. 

“yes.. oh my god.. yes!” donghyuck sobbed, letting mark slip the ring onto his finger. he grabs mark’s face slotting their lips together into a passionate kiss. mark smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his _fiance’s waist. _

soon they pull away for air, giggling soon after because, _god they're getting married._

_ _"is this what you’ve been doing the past two days?” donghyuck asked, playing with the hairs on mark’s neck. “actually, i’ve been planning this for a month now.” mark smiles shyly. “that explains a lot.” donghyuck smiles back._ _

_ _“I love you.”_ _

_ _“I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to add link so 
> 
> cc: 0802z  
twitter: dre4mruns  



End file.
